Kiryū Kōzoku
|image=Fuurin Adult.jpg |kanji=気流航続 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kiryuu Kouzoku |english tv=Air Merging |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Fuurin |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Kiryū Kōzoku (気流航続, Atmospheric Flight) is a technique established by Fūrin. It's deemed to be one of her masterpieces and the pinnacle of proficiency in the usage of Wind Release. This technique is utilized in multiple methods in order to suit Fūrin's requirements on the battlefield. It is regarded as one of her most frightening techniques. Fūrin can utilize this technique without the requirement of using hand seals. The first method of usage is known as Saigai (災害, Calamity/Disaster). This is the method used to cause mayhem in any given place. In this state, Fūrin is able to destroy armies and even Bijū. However, that doesn't come without a cost. Although it's not highly chakra taxing, it comes with a high risk. Fūrin must use it carefully to avoid misfortunes. The other method is known as Kidō (詭道, Deceptive Methods), which is used by Fūrin in order to escape attacks and move with even greater speed than her maximum speed. She used this method many times to retreat from the battlefield or to transport with great speed. This technique took Fūrin many years to master, even with her exceptional wind release mastery that provided her an accelerated learning process when it came to wind techniques. This means that this technique is very difficult to comprehend and learn as it involves changing the physical aspects and merging it with the wind in different ways. The technique was worth her while as she was known as a deadly warlord that could easily stomp any threat that came in her way. She was said to be immortal, unyielding and invulnerable. There's no doubt that this technique played an efficient role in making Fūrin a threat to anyone that meets her. She was feared allover the shinobi world. Konoha no Shikaze (木の葉の死風, The Death Breeze of The Hidden Leaf) or simply Shikaze (死風, Death Breeze). She once claimed that this jutsu was amongst the most destructive in her arsenal. Quite the compliment for a technique considering that her arsenal is classified amongst the most lethal throughout history. * Saigai (災害, Calamity/Disaster): This method of the technique is used for the offensive approach. It was very hard to learn considering that it is a type of transmutation of one's self. However, this transmutation requires the full manipulation of one's chakra and nature transformation. It is similar to the Hōzuki Clan's Hydrification Technique. However, Fūrin uses it on a much larger scale than her mere body. In this form, Fūrin apparently vanishes in thin air. She turns herself to the wind as she spreads her chakra allover the battlefield. It was said that she could spread her chakra to cover an entire hidden village. Nonetheless, she can used wind within the zone of which her chakra consumed, as extensions of herself. Meaning she can basically manipulate the wind that's consumed by her chakra to her will. She was scene making a large clone of herself where it was made out of compressed wind and it took a humanoid form. However, it's size could dwarf a Bijū. Being made out of wind, she can manipulate the clone in order to perform multiple tasks amongst them is attacking the enemies and altering the properties of his own body. In this form, Fūrin noted that she can use almost every jutsu she used before on a much larger scale, giving her the ability to exaggerate the size of her techniques to a disastrous level. She could create natural disasters using this technique alone. She can destroy villages, create massive hurricanes and crush nations. The possibilities for assaults become endless. Fūrin can deactivate this technique by gathering her chakra and returning to her ordinary physical state within seconds. * Kidō (詭道, Deceptive Methods): This is the second method of this technique. Mostly used for defensive reasons and escaping methods. It involves transmutation like the previous method. However, it's done in a much different way. In this form, Fūrin merges with the wind, but instead of spreading her chakra in the entire battlefield, she merges them with molecules of the air. She compressed her chakra to a molecular level and she fuses it with the air molecules. This would simply mean that the amount of air that her chakra consumes is very miniature, making her presence almost unnoticeable, except for proficient sensors. And even then, her chakra would be very hard to sense. In this state, Fūrin moves between the molecules, electrons, which move with unimaginably high velocity. This gives her the ability to retreat from the battlefield instantly as well as move with great speed while being intangible. She can return to her physical state in mere seconds.